Best Friends Do Everything Together, Right?
by PokeShipper4EverMore
Summary: Narrative-style preview of sequel to the yet-unfinished You Have Always Been the One, detailing my ideas that you should go read about inside.
1. Narrative Preview

_**Best Friends Do Everything Together, Right?**_

By PokeShipper4EverMore

Sequel to You Have Always Been the One. 6 months after the births of Henry Harrison, Gina Maple and Cory and Holly Oak, and Tracey and Daisy's engagement, Tracey and Daisy wed. As a wedding present to her new husband, Daisy gave Tracey what else but a Smeargle, mirroring what her brother-in-law did for her sister on their wedding day. In addition, Daisy, pissed off that her husband-to-be was the least productive recurring character on the show, asked Brock to lace all of the Pokémon food for Marill and Venonat with Rare Candies. When the newlyweds kissed, the Pokémon evolved. However, a lot has also happened between You Have Always Been the One and this story.

Two days earlier, Professor Oak, wanting to be with his wife and twins all of the time, retired, and named Tracey his successor. The following day, Tracey moved the building and everything in it next door to the Cerulean Gym, to make it easier for him and his wife. Violet and Lily, annoyed by the lovey-doveyness between their sister and her fiancé, decided to move out 3 months after Tracey moved in, after finding love in Dorian and Rudy, respectively. However, they promised to stay until after the wedding. By default, Daisy became Cerulean Gym Leader, and a confident one at that, and a strong trainer overall, thanks to support from her now husband. Rudy felt fine with getting a Sensational Sister after all, even though his little sister recently got married.

Jessie and James, meanwhile, are loving parents to Jamie and Giovanna, living in Grufas Town, near Celadon City. James is now an auctioneer, usually of antique bottle caps. One day, about a month after YHABTO ends, they found Jessie's old Blissey friend crying at their doorstep. Meowth interprets Blissey, revealing she has been fired from being a nurse. Saddened, Jessie decides to get her first job since quitting Team Rocket, inspired to go back to the nurse academy with her newly officially captured Blissey. The administrator is not facing Jessie or Blissey, but with her voice is obviously female, recognizes the Blissey, and does not allow it in. Jessie tries to convince her to give the Pokémon a second chance. She proposes that if she can help Blissey prove its worth, it should be eligible for readmission. The headmistress finally reveals herself, her name being Joanna Bette, and an extremely visible full term baby bump. Jessie notices it, and she asks basic pregnancy questions (answers: 40 weeks tomorrow with first, just one, Yes I am married), and tells Joanna about her pregnancy. All of a sudden, Joanna's water breaks, and tells Jessie that if she and Blissey help deliver her baby, they will graduate today and get the job. The reward, $1million, and receive $20,000 paychecks each month. Blissey and Jessie succeed, and Joanna names her baby boy Jesse, after the woman who helped her when she needed it most. Jessie and Joanna become friends because of this experience, while Jessie starts considering having another baby.

Meowth met up with Meowzie six weeks later, and started dating, while teaching her to talk. Within the next two months, they realized their love for each other. Jessie and James soon threw them a small wedding. One night the adults of the family were watching various Team Rocket failures. Meowth starts discussing the possibility of children in the future with Meowzie. Meowzie, in her new Latino accent, loves the idea, and Jessie and James move the DVD upstairs, to leave their Pokécats alone, which end up breeding. However, these two are so humanlike that they do not produce an egg. Meowzie is actually carrying the offspring internally. The Teemiroquette family was invited to the Williams-Sketchit wedding, where they revealed all this.

Brock's siblings meanwhile have gone on their own separate journeys. Flint and Lola, still as in love as they were the day of her return, felt very empty inside, because they were used to having as many as 10 children in the house, and seeing their oldest son become a father made them miss holding their own newborn in their arms. As a solution, they decided to try for another child, and succeed. Since then, their love, sex life, and Lola's belly size flew off the charts. The day before the wedding was Lola's 2nd trimester checkup. There, she learned she was expecting quintuplets, and was ordered to go on bed rest. The whole Harrison family attended the wedding, and that was Lola's only exception. Due to their mother's pregnancy, Forrest and Brock have taken on both days of the system set up after Brock returned from Sinnoh. This has disrupted Brock's schedule of being a father, husband, Gym Leader, part time doctor at the Pokémon Center, and one other job that could benefit many of the friends he made while traveling with Ash...

Anyway, after the wedding, May complains to Gary in bed, as she undresses herself, the couple now 15 months married. May starts complaining that they have been married for more than a year, very eager to start a family, but have not yet tried. Gary apologizes, visualizes May at nine months pregnant and nude, smiles, and recommends that they start trying that night. After letting her husband finish his sentence, May grabs his arm, pulling him closer, and they start having unprotected sex, trying to conceive their first child.

The following morning, Gary wakes up to the flush of a toilet, and, aware of what he might have done, he excitedly runs to the bathroom. There, he finds May at the toilet, cleaning up what looks like the food she ate at the reception. However, he also sees the unopened pregnancy test box. May, now all clean, asks for it. She takes the test. 3 minutes and 19 seconds later, a checkmark appears. May emits a high-decibel screech, and makes out with the father of her child. They are interrupted by a knock on their door. It is Ash and Misty, with their crying kids, wondering what all of the screaming was about. May runs back to the bathroom to retrieve the positive pregnancy test. She shows it to Misty, Misty screams, and congratulates her best friend by giving her a nice hug. Misty runs back over to her apartment to give May some of her maternity wear. Gary is disappointed, because the only one that knows that his wife is pregnant was clueless that his own wife was pregnant during her first month. Therefore, he will not receive much advice until he talks to his grandfather, who has three times as much experience as Ash.

To get over to tell Gramps the exciting news, yet hide why he is in such a hurry, he reminds May that she still needs to tell her parents. The Ketchums and the Oaks all teleport to Pallet Town and find Delia and Sammy helping Norman and Caroline carry luggage to the curb, while Cory, Holly, and Gina are playing. May smacks her head for forgetting that today her parents were moving back to Petalburg City. May tells her parents and in-laws to take a break, come inside, and sit down in her grandfather-in-law's living room. May tells her parents that she has a very exciting moving back present for them: Grandparenthood. Her parents initially wonder the meaning, but then realize that, 15 months after they had a baby, their oldest daughter will bring her own baby into the world. Norman asks if she has told Max, and May says she was waiting until she told them to call him. They do, while Max is fighting his way through Azalea Forest with Molly, using Gallade's blades to cut down the trees. As they grab onto their daughter's Snorlax, Norman and Caroline demand that May calls every night, so they could see their grandchild grow, also promising to tell Uncle Cleo and the rest of the family. Delia and Sammy were also very excited, but hoped that May's love and caring would cancel Gary's remaining arrogance. While May waited for her Snorlax to Teleport back to Pallet before going back home with Ash, Misty, and the triplets, Gary stayed behind with his grandpa, for advice.

Ash went back to the Gym, while May and Misty took care of the kids. Each day after, the two did the same routine, with May coming over, while Gary tried getting a job involving Pokémon battling, after he realized battling Pokémon is much more fun than researching them. May was assigned one of the triplets to take care of, on a three-day cycle. However, May allowed her appetite hormones to control her, and always had an extra breakfast and lunch, with weird combinations, and of course, Misty cooked it. Due to this, May's pregnant belly started swelling larger than it should, but as long as her baby was healthy, May did not care. As a precaution, she had to keep Snorlax in its Poké Ball, so it cannot reproduce, resulting in a food-shortage causing Munchlax.

A month since the wedding and May's pregnancy began, Ash, Misty, their kids, and preoccupied Gary and May come to visit Delia, Sam, Cory, and Holly. All are awaiting the return of newlyweds Tracey and Daisy, who said they would drop by before getting home. The door slams open to Tracey and Daisy lips to lips, hand in hand. After breaking off their lip locking, they walk over to their family still hand in hand. Everyone could see that Daisy has put on a few pounds. Daisy then reminds everyone that ever since Misty came back home with Ash as her boyfriend, she started feeling guilty that she and her sisters forced Misty to leave Ash at the end of their journey through Johto. She also became more sympathetic for people's feelings, and no longer is she a shopaholic. She also does not care about modeling as much anymore, so she does not care if she gains a little weight, especially with her situation. Her husband helps her get to the point, announcing that Daisy is two weeks pregnant with their first child.

Daisy then goes on to explain that on their honeymoon in Pacifidlog Town, she bought a Metal Coat, and put it on Scyther. Then she put Scyther in a position of total exposure to the blazing sun, helped by Tracey's new Cherrim. The metal melted into Scyther's skin, which turned its internal organs metal, allowing it to evolve. When she showed Tracey, he started hugging and kissing her like crazy. It soon turned into all-out sex. The next thing Daisy knew, she was pregnant. When she told Tracey, he started freaking out, saying it is too soon, but got over it, as his wife pointed out the benefits, and started making out with him again. With her story over, she looks down at her waist, with a smile, before making out with the father of her child once again.

Before Misty could congratulate her sister, but after waiting for her to finish, May, as if by nature, hurriedly stands and runs up to Daisy, to be the first to congratulate her, and reveals her own pregnancy. When they sit back down, May announces something else.

Gary got a call that morning from Brock, who is also the leader of the GLAFANYSGL or the Gym Leader Association for Appointing New, Young, and Skillful Gym Leaders, which is the 'other job' referred to earlier. GLAFANYSGL consists up of all living past or current Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Champions, and Elite 4 members who meet five times a month. Ash, Misty, and Norman attended four meetings each month since Delia and Caroline gave birth, missing the fifth because it was family togetherness night. In fact, those 24 meetings were the first for the Ketchums since before Misty discovered she was pregnant. However, Daisy had not attended a meeting since the births because she was too busy planning her wedding. Lola and Flint also have not attended due to the quintuplets, but have expressed ideas through live video chat. Nevertheless, the reason Brock called was that Lt. Surge had been severely wounded by a Barrage attack by juiced Exeggcute. He succumbed to those injuries and died. As for Raichu, whenever a Gym Leader dies without a wife or kids, the successor can inherit his or her Pokémon, like when Ash received Gengar. They wanted Gary to succeed him and inherit Raichu. Gary asked if there were any accommodations for the three of them. Brock figured out what Gary might have meant by three, congratulated Gary, and said that he will make sure that the house makes them both happy. Conveniently, with the new baby on the way, they needed to look for a house to live in for the three of them, which got everyone wondering why Ash and Misty had yet to do so. Thus, Gay Mary is moving to Vermillion City. Misty congratulates her best friend, and so does Daisy. Misty then adds that in the almost 16 months that they lived in the same apartment building, it was one of the best times of her life.

After a few hours of talking, Daisy and Tracey were about to leave when Misty remembered something. Because their infatuated Bulbasaurs were already a symbol of their love, though Caserin was still the Gym's mascot, the love that Daisy shares with Tracey should bring Caserin and Luverin together. Therefore, she hands Caserin over to Daisy, they share a hug, whispers something in Daisy's ear, and she heads home. Back at the Cerulean Gym, or really, in bed with her husband, Daisy cannot stop thinking about her developing baby, and that May is going through the same. Daisy then calls May to go baby preparation shopping, and May accepts.

Over the next three weeks, May and Daisy start hanging out every single day usually buying maternity wear and baby's luxuries together, for one another's baby. May still has her extra breakfast and lunch cravings, which Daisy, who gets the same, revealed happened since day one, back on the honeymoon for her. Misty, meanwhile, is battling with Ash at the Viridian Gym, and being a loving mother to her triplets, instead of hanging with her sister and best friend like it was. Everyone who lived in the same apartment building moved out, so Ash and Misty received permission to demolish it, and make a beautiful two-floor house out of it, with four bedrooms, for when the family grows, and four bathrooms, one in the master bedroom. Seeing her sister and best friend together without her, let alone pregnant, made Misty jealous and increased her longing to be pregnant again, at a rate higher than seeing Patricia, Erica, Pewty, Caroline, and Delia pregnant, combined.

One night in bed, after a day highlighted by Alexis's newfound ability to run, Misty finally breaks down in front of Ash, begging for her sister and her best friend back, and with a bit of hesitation, asks him to impregnate her once more. Ash is reluctant, and knows his wife is too, considering the 18 months she asked for on the day she delivered their triplets had not passed yet. Ash asks his wife for a day to think about it, noticing the hesitation in his wife's voice. Acknowledging her own uncertainty, Misty grants her husband's wish.

The next day, after getting a talking to by the father of her child about ignoring her best friend, May calls Misty to apologize and make up. Misty took a day off from the gym to spend time with her children, to contemplate whether she wants or is even ready for another child, with a clear mind. May, after hanging up, appears at the door, so she and her best friend could catch up on life. After hugging, the two settle on the couch. It is clear that the overeating has gone to May's belly, and she loves it, not just for previously mentioned reasons, but also that it did not go to her thighs. During this, Pikachu and Raichu appear to be working out a truce, and resolving their differences over what happened over a decade earlier. The story May told was very interesting.

Last week, May and Gary were taking their Arcanine for a walk, and it fell on a Ditto. When Arcanine could not get up, they realized Ditto was holding on. After finally being liberated from Ditto's clutches, Arcanine ran back home. May and Gary were about to take a nap, with Arcanine resting perpendicular to the expecting parents. A light shines from Arcanine and out pops two orange and yellow eggs with black stripes. Those colors belonging to the Growlithe evolution family, the Oaks realized that not only is May pregnant with their first child, their Arcanine is pregnant with twin Growlithe puppies, which further proved Misty's theory back when she first got home from the hospital. After discovering the eggs, Gary told May that he will handle the situation, allowing her to get some well-deserved sleep, but not before receiving permission to borrow her Snorlax in order to get back to the area where they initially found Ditto. To keep the unborn Pokémon's parents together, he attempted to and successfully did catch the Pokéblob.

With that, May and Gary face a problem. They are going to keep one of the puppies, but are unsure if they will donate the other to the Vermillion City Jenithe Police Academy. Misty says donate it to the police, but do it when it is very young, so the goodbye is not as painful. May thanks her best friend, and for staying her friend through the neglect, she asks if she would like to feel her swelling stomach. Misty animatedly accepts and promises that she will put on the same performance that the currently pregnant one did while Misty was pregnant, that 'I am so overly-excited because you, my best friend, are pregnant, so let us pick names out right now' performance. May guiltily agreed, approving of the clever revenge-like idea, saying she deserves it, especially since the performance led to becoming a godmother, winking once at the end. Hearing that last part, Misty screamed, realizing that she has already been chosen as her best friend's unborn child's godmother. After Misty finishes, she kisses her friend's swollen stomach. When she stops, she asks her why her hand did not push her head away. May responds with the fact that she is family and has been since the day they met. She also tells Misty that she will be giving her baby her Advanced Generation bandana. If she is having twins, or whenever the next baby comes, she will give the second child her Johto bandana. For the next hour, Misty asks many questions about how her best friend feels being pregnant, and gives May any necessary advice.

Then, the news starts, with the top headline "Pokémon Hunter Raped!" …

_This morning, it was discovered that Pokémon Coordinator Harley Wanabifrenz raped notorious Pokémon Hunter J last night, resulting in J's unwanted pregnancy. J has told authorities that it started with a mysterious note sent by Harley that told her to take pills he sent, which claimed that it would boost her Pokémon hunting skills, supposedly called Huntraperin. As directed, J explained, she took five every night for seven days. On the eighth night, she received a second note telling her to meet the note writer in hotel room 8739 at the corner of Ocean Avenue and Gray Street. At that point, Harley opened the hotel door, and asked J to take off her clothes, and let whatever happens happen. Harley giggles as he strips himself, slips into bed as he makes out with J, while turning it into intercourse. The next morning, J wakes up to find Harley missing. What she does find is a third note left on the dresser, explaining that the pills were not hunting enhancers, but fertility boosters, and that she is probably pregnant. J found her pregnancy likelier when she leaves her first bout of morning sickness on the bed._

_J has said that, because the sex was excellent, she will spare the baby's fetal life. However, she plans to kill it after birth, so she does not have to spend all of her profits on an abortion. Police decided not to arrest Harley considering it helps them capture J, which they will not do until the minute the doctors cut the umbilical cord, while putting the kids up for adoption, finding Harley unfit. Wait, we have more breaking news for you. Her OB/GYN has used her scanner and discovered that J is having sextuplets! Looks like she is going to have to stay in bed, which means Harley has slowed down one of the PWFBI's most wanted! Police are saying if she kills her kids, six counts of manslaughter will be added on to her 15 counts of robbery. Harley is now being considered the hero of both Hoenn and Sinnoh, but will probably never surpass the heroism of Viridian City Gym Leader Ash Ketchum. OK then, moving on…_

Misty then turns off the TV, and finds her own babies awoke from their nap. May is happy, considering Harley finally did something right, sort of, but forgets who J was. Dawn leaves a message explaining it to May. The two friends laugh at the connection between Harley's attitude and last name. Then…

The door slams open, revealing a heavy (for the old her), tearful Daisy, revealing that she happened to have the same lecture from Tracey that May did from Gary. Of course, she is doing this while wearing the fanciest designer maternity clothing. Misty gives Daisy a comforting hug being the supportive sister she is. A guilty Daisy apologizes for her actions. To make it up to her, she asks Misty if she would like to say hello to her niecew. As Misty takes her sister up on the offer, Daisy also reveals that Luverin and Caserin finally produced an egg, and Misty then stops tickling her sister's baby to listen. By now, Daisy has calmed down, finally noticing May sitting on the other side of Misty, and the two exchange hellos.

Daisy takes out her PokéNav to call Tracey, who is drawing the blueprints for their offspring's nursery. He stops to get a case containing a pink Pokémon egg sitting on the side table next to their wedding photo and Daisy's sexiest Nude Pregnant Supermodel photo from the previous night. Tracey puts the egg and case in the Pokémon Egg Transfer Machine, which is similar in structure to the PokéBall Transfer Machine. Everyone and anyone who properly interacts with Pokémon have one. The egg quickly arrives, but Daisy, showing signs of attitude relapse, "feels too pregnant" to get it. Of course, Misty is the only one left "able" to retrieve the egg, and does, handing it over to May. Daisy explains to her fellow expecting mother that, it seems fitting that May got her own Luvdisc, as the best friend to both Caserin's trainer and Luverin's trainer. Honored, May immediately nicknames the unborn Luvdisc Preggerin, since she and Gary, Daisy and Tracey, and the two Luvdiscs are all expecting, and the females of the couples are the ones pregnant. Daisy then comes up with a name idea for the second child of Casluverin: Childerin. She explains that Childerin, as the second child, it makes the parents go from having a child to having _children_.

For the next few hours, the three girls talk, while Misty takes care of Lou, and feels her friends' 7-week and 5-week pregnant stomachs for 7½ minutes each hour per pregger, while Misty lets the other two handle Jax and Alexis, to prepare them for their impending motherhood.

Then, after battling 15 trainers, an exhausted Ash walks in, sees his wife, May, and Daisy taking care of his kids. Realizing how late it is, May sends out her Snorlax , which hurriedly teleports the expecting mamas home. Ash and Misty then talk about the reconciling Misty did, and Ash tells Misty that he used Chingling in all 15 battles, evolving into Chimecho in the last one. Then, he circles back to the topic of Daisy and May, declares that if Misty is ready for another child, then so is he. He then asks if his wife still wants to get pregnant again, and he hands her the box containing the newly purchased pregnancy test.

She says yes, but not for regaining the friendship. Now it is so she can share the experience with her friend and sister, because she did not have that privilege the first time. She also realized that their triplets are growing up so fast, and are so intelligent, at only almost 17 months old, that she will miss the experience of having a newborn to take care of every day within the next 3 months. Ash remembered that May said the exact same thing the day their triplets arrived.

Misty agrees, and a mischievous grin appears on her face, and tells her husband that she thinks it is time to put the kids to bed. She goes and gets Jax while Ash takes Lou and Alexis, they run upstairs, put them to sleep in the nursery. Unexpectedly, Misty runs back downstairs. Ash wonders where she is going, and then it clicks: Misty is being childish again and wants him to chase her around the house. When Ash catches up with his ambitious wife, Misty, with her 'let's go have sex' face on, starts sprinting all around the house while taking her clothes off, wanting Ash to chase her. Ash follows, while taking his own clothes off. When Misty reaches their bedroom and jumps into their bed, she lifts up the covers, so her husband can get in and join her. When Ash does get in, the lovebirds start to have furiously loud unprotected sex, trying to conceive their fourth child.

The next morning, at around 11 A.M. and the sound of a very loud BLECH, Ash wakes up. He realizes that the BLECH probably came from Misty, who is in the master bathroom, disposing of her morning sickness and putting it in the toilet, thus succeeding in conceiving. He goes to check on his probably pregnant wife, and finds her kneeling at the toilet, with vomit all over her face. Misty hears Ash about to approach her, so she points to the rim of the sink, and Ash sees the pregnancy test he bought her yesterday laying there. He walks up to and picks it up, finding the answer on the unusually long screen. It says:

+, YES,||, and 'Don't you get it? You're pregnant, congrats, unless you are an unwed teen!'

Right next to where Misty laid the test, there is a note, with some vomit on it, saying:

Yes, as you could see, you successfully impregnated me for the second time, and I do not regret it. I am actually looking forward to my belly swelling for the next nine months. I wonder how the kids will take it. Anyway, after seeing the positive results, I called all of our friends and family. I have kept all of the congratulations text messages I have received on my cell phone mailbox if you want to see them. We will probably be visiting many of those people we notified in the next three days. Daisy and May have not responded yet. They are probably so excited that they will be coming over soon, probably suspicious of why I chose now to become pregnant, but I really do not care at this point. Thank you sweetheart once again. Uh oh, the morning sickness is back. I promise we will celebrate once I clean up!

Love you,

Mist

By the time he got to the word 'thank', he could already feel his wife's hug. Life was going to be great. Misty promised to continue battling with him Monday-Thursday until she was halfway through her pregnancy. On weekends, she would hang out with her sister and best friend. The exception that Ash and Misty made, and after revealing the news and guidelines to the Oaks and Sketchits, as well as the rest of the family, was that if any one of the expecting mothers had an appointment, then all three Gyms would be closed, so the fathers could be there for the wives and children. Daisy then spoke up; explaining that she, Misty and May should have their appointments on the same day, so the gyms would not have to close so often. Everyone agreed, and the other couples adopted the rules. After each victory, the daddies would kiss their wives' swelling bellies. Even Misty's triplets were excited that their mommy was having another baby. At home, they would go into their parents' room wanting to spend the night with the baby, causing Ash and Misty to set 30 minutes aside to play with the upcoming arrival. When out, whichever one Misty takes care of would cling onto her stomach.

However, after only ten weeks, the mothers started hanging out every day all day, while Misty would bring Jax, Alex, and Lou. Even at home, they would incessantly talk on the phone. Due to this, they were neglecting their Gym Leader duties, and spending less time with their husbands, except for having sex in bed, or just playing with the unborn. Thus, Tracey and Gary were going through the same problems. Will the babies, or for that matter, the marriages that created them, survive?

What does Liza from the Charicific Valley want when she shows up at Ash's door with Charla and a Pokémon egg? Why does Primeape refuse give up Ash's first hat? What has gone on with the other Williams sisters? Have they married? Are they pregnant? Find out in Best Friends Do Everything Together, Right?


	2. Inbetween Scene Ideas

BFDETR Minor Scene list 

1. Have scene where Liza gives Charla to Ash.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll be back sweetie, you stay right there." Ash tells Misty, now 4 weeks pregnant.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Oh, Charla, what are you doing here?" An initially annoyed Ash says, before seeing the familiar orange dragon with the pink bow on its head.

"Hello Ash, remember me?" A green haired, earring-wearing girl says, coming out from behind Charla.

"Hey Liza! How are you? I haven't seen you since the double wedding."

"It's good to see you too. I am doing very well, very very well, actually, thank you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have a boyfriend the last time I saw you?"

"Good memory, and that's part of the reason I'm here. Donny-kums, you can come out now."

"Hi Ash, hi Lizzie-poo, MWAH."

"Ash, this is my husband Donny, though you probably remember."

"Don't you have a few things to show him?"

"Oh yeah. Well Ash; Don and I are now married." Liza says, showing off her wedding ring.

"Congratulations. Is that the reason why you came over? To show a married man you're off the market?"

"No, but we need to tell you a few other things. First, soon after we wed, about a year ago, Charla over here started missing your Charizard, after breaking up with Charlie. Charlie is another Charicific Valley Charizard who broke up with Charla because the relationship never progressed, but in fact regressed, after impregnating one Charizard named Charlotte and making out with a Charizard named Charmaine. Further tests indicate that Charlotte will have an internal, human-like pregnancy, with septuplets. A couple of months after that, Charla herself produced an egg, and she is positive that the father is YOUR Charizard. She does not want it to hatch until it knows its father. Here, I'll show you." Liza explains, bending down to pick up the egg case.

"Burning love, please, don't strain yourself, you know there's something delicate in there, and we don't want to lose it. Let me pick the egg up for you!"

"Look, I know the egg is delicate, but it has nothing to do with straining yourself!"

Misty, alarmed by her husband's stupidity, immediately runs to the door.

"Ash, how can you be so stupid? Don is volunteering to pick the egg up because Liza is pregnant and he wants to protect the baby!"

"Thank you Misty. After I discovered that I was with child, and excitedly celebrating with my hubby, I realized that the Charicific Valley would be harder to handle, and being a wife and mom would torture Charla. Therefore, I have decided to give Charla to you Misty, so mother, father, and child, can stay together. Charla, return! By the way, I am 5 months along with an unnamed boy, and congratulations to you too Misty. I can already tell that baby number four is on the way." Liza says, explaining the reason Charla is with her, handing over her Pokéball, while noticing that Misty is also in the family way.

"Wow, then you must be hiding the baby bump really well, or I am still a very ignorant person." Ash says.

"Actually, Ash, it is the first choice, for once, just look at what I'm wearing!" Liza says, revealing her very loose clothing.

"Thank you. Would you like to come inside, it must have been a long journey to get here." Misty says.

"Oh, thank you. So where are the triplets?" Liza says, as she lies down on the Ketchum couch, holding her belly while temporarily removing her loose clothing.

"They're taking a nap. You won't believe how excited they are about the new baby."

"Mommy!" The kids scream, running to their mother after waking up from their nap.

"Hey kids! How was your nap?"

"It was good. Who are dese people?" Alexis says.

"Kids, this is Liza and Don, good friends of ours. You might be too young to remember, but they were at Grandma's wedding." Ash explains.

"Speaking of which, how are Gary and May? And Misty, didn't Tracey marry your sister and knock her up recently?" Don asks.

"Wellll, it's a funny story…"

"Misty! Are you ready to go shopping? Wait, Don? Liza? What are you doing here?" May says as she enters the Ketchum home, surprised by Liza and Don's presence.

"Whoa, Gary must have done a great job on you May! Congratulations." Don says, just as surprised by May and her appearance.

"Well Liza, I have to say, in that case, on behalf of the father of _my_ child, Don must have done a superb job on you. Congratulations."

"Nice comeback May, and thank you, it saves me from having to swing my moods on him. How far along are you?"

"12 weeks. Daisy and I are waiting until Misty reaches _her_ 2nd trimester so we all can find out what we are having during the same appointment, but we all still go regularly. Yeah, I know, I look like I'm more than 12 weeks, but it is just because I want to keep my kid healthy."

"I see, and as a fellow mother to be, I understand that. Well, we better get going. My mom said that she doesn't want me out more than 3 hours at this point in the pregnancy."

"Oh, too bad. Well, we hope to see you soon! Bye!"

"BYE!" Liza and Don say, as they wave back, before Don's Hippowdon digs underground. Liza has a breathing mask on to protect from fumes, etc. By the way, his other party members are his own Charizard, Groudon, Rhydon, Gastrodon, Donphan, Shieldon, and Bastiodon. Not only does he own every Pokémon in English containing the name "Don", but in Japanese too, which are all kept at home. This includes Honchkrow, Weepinbell, Slowpoke, and Rhyperior. Because of his love for Liza and Charizards, Charizard is the only Japanese-exclusive don he takes with him.

"Ash, you have to go get Charizard. I think it's time for a family reunion."

"Already done! Charizard, come on out!"

"Charla! Come and reunite with your man; I mean, Pokéman!" Misty says.

"Zard!" Ash's old Pokéfriend cries.

"Char!" Charla cries, and then bawls seeing her old boyfriend. She picks up the egg, shows it to the father, and they share a smooch.

"Oh Ash, wasn't it thoughtful of Liza to bring them back together? She had great reasons. Hold on, wasn't the egg colored orange just a second ago? How did it turn black?"

"Yeah, this is strange! What happened? It's not burned or anything, so that can't be why."

…………………………………………………………..

2. Have Ash and Primeape comedically fight over the return of Ash's first hat


End file.
